Seana: True love
by Aelynb
Summary: Basado en el Ship Seana (Sean Maguire Lana Parrilla). Lana está teniendo problemas en su matrimonio, después de tener una pelea con Fred durante las vacaciones, regresa a trabajar y conoce al nuevo miembro del cast: Sean Maguire. Soy un asco en esto de resumir, sólo pasen y lean la historia!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Yo sé que tengo un fic pendiente con ustedes** (Lo estoy escribiendo... Aún me falta un poco para actualizar), **pero mi imaginación me comenzó a dar muchísimas ideas para este fic y no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer algo diferente. Por eso decidí basarme en el ship Seana, (Para quienes no lo conocen es Sean Maguire + Lana Parrilla).**

 **Con esto no planeo ofender a nadie, ni nada por el estilo. La vida personal de los artistas no me incumbe, por lo que todos los acontecimientos que aquí se narran, son de cierta forma ficticios.**

* * *

 **Lana Parrilla**

Eran sus vacaciones... Estaba pasando un buen rato en la playa. Se encontraba recostada sobre una toalla extendida en la arena, traía puesto un vestido negro transparente; miraba a Fred, quien estaba dentro del mar jugando con sus hijos. Cerró los ojos y se hundió en sus pensamientos, todo eso que la había estado abrumado durante las últimas semanas: Su matrimonio.

Y es que ella amaba a Fred. Y sabía que él también la amaba perdidamente. Ahora eran una familia, todo era como ella lo había deseado. Pero algunas veces sentía que su relación no se basaba en nada mas que sexo. Y es que todas las citas, regalos, fiestas, cenas románticas, bailes y noches en pareja se habían esfumado con el paso del tiempo. Dejandola atrapada en una vida "programada" de trabajo-casa y de vez en cuando, como ahora, unas cortas vacaciones.

De pronto sintió una mano agitando su hombro... Se había quedado dormida... -Lana... Lana... Tu celular está sonando.

-¿Puedes ver quien es?- Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Fred le dió el teléfono después de mirar el nombre en la pantalla -Es Adam- Su voz se escuchaba fastidiada -Asegurate de que sea una llamada rápida, porque quiero que vengas a nadar con nosotros- La miró severamente y regresó a nadar.

El celular había dejado de sonar, así que esperó unos segundos y volvió a escucharlo. Presionó el botón verde y lo puso en su oído -Hola, Adam. ¿Que pasa? ¿Como va todo?

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la voz alegre del hombre -Hola, Lana! Todo está bien, es solo que tenemos que cortarles las vacaciones a todos. Una persona de la empresa ABC nos ha llamado y dijeron que ya necesitan nuevos capítulos, debido a que cancelarán una serie y quieren que ocupemos ese espacio.

Lana soltó un fuerte suspiro -Adam... ¿Por qué me haces esto? Ya sabes como se pone Fred cuando hacen las cosas tan espontáneas. Aún teníamos un mes más de vacaciones.

-Lana, lo sé. Yo te adoro y te juro que me apena mucho pedirte esto. Pero necesitamos al elenco completo aquí en dos días, pero si puedes llegar antes, sería mucho mejor. Los libretos ya están preparados.

-Está bien. Ahí estaré- Finalizó la llamada y guardó el aparato dentro de su bolsa de mano, suspiró nuevamente. Entonces se quitó el vestido, dejando lucir su bikini que resaltaba su envidiable y tentadora figura; lo arrojó sobre la toalla y salió corriendo hacia el mar, donde se encontraban Fred y los muchachos.

* * *

Habían pasado gran parte del día en la playa, después fueron al cine y finalmente regresaron a su hotel. Jack, Matt y Patrick fueron a explorar el lugar, por fin dejándolos solos.

Lana abrió la puerta de la habitación, rápidamente entró, tomó algunas prendas y se dirigió a la ducha.

Fred entró, se recostó en la cama y prendió la televisión en el canal de deportes. -¿Estás enojada?

-No, estoy bien- Gritó desde el cuarto de baño para que pudiera oírla.

-Pues allá tú.

Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de la televisión, así que decidió salir de la ducha, esperando que Fred estuviera dormido... No estaba de ánimos para decirle que sus vacaciones tendrían que acortarse. Comenzó a vestirse en el baño, se puso un short de mezclilla y una camiseta guinda de tirantes.

Antes de salir se asomó sigilosamente al cuarto y confirmó que estaba dormido. Camino casi sin hacer ruido y se recostó en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda a su marido. Cerró los ojos, y cuando estaba apunto de quedarse dormida, sintió la mano de Fred recorrer sus piernas lentamente, cada vez subía más. Después de maldecirlo mentalmente, detuvo su mano y dió la vuelta para encontrarse con él.

-¿Que pasa?

-Fred... Ahora no, estoy cansada. Quiero dormir.

El se molestó notablemente y se volteo para seguir viendo la televisión -Contigo nunca se puede hacer nada.

-Oye! ¿Que te pasa? ¡Tus hijos pueden llegar en cualquier momento!

-¿Y? De todas formas ya todo el mundo te conoce por andar exhibiendote en televisión.

Ese comentario fue el más hiriente que había recibido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir al instante, se sentó en la orilla y cubrió su cara con las manos. Fred se arrepintió al notar el daño que causó.

-Lana, perdoname... No quise decir eso, no sé en que estaba pensando- Se acercó a abrazarla, pero ella lo apartó con un manotazo.

Levantó la cara, dejando ver sus ojos rojos -Voy a reservar un vuelo a Vancouver lo más pronto posible. Tengo que regresar a trabajar... Tu puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana- Se levantó, cogió una maleta y empezó a guardar sus cosas sin dejar de llorar.

Fred soltó una risa sarcástica -Entonces usarás de excusa esto para poder largarte a tu maldito trabajo otra vez... Bueno, pues yo aquí me quedo. Tu igual puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Terminó de guardar todo y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación, dando un fuerte portazo. Subió al ascensor y bajó a la primera planta, se dirigió a la recepcionista y le pidió que llamara a un taxi. Esperó algunos minutos, y cuando éste llegó, Lana entró sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Buenas noches... Al aeropuerto por favor.

Comenzaron a avanzar normalmente hasta que se toparon con un semáforo en rojo. El taxista la vio por el espejo retrovisor y quedó boquiabierto al reconocerla -Oh mi Dios! Trina Decker!

Lana sonrió ante el comentario -De hecho mi nombre es Lana Parrilla... Pero si, algunos me dicen trina- Bromeó.

El hombre rió y siguieron avanzando. -Es un honor conocerla, señorita. Mi esposa y yo somos grandes fans suyos y de Swingtown y aún anhelamos un último capítulo- Comentó sin quitar los ojos del camino.

-Lo sé, yo también.

-¡Usted es una gran actriz! Mi esposa la adora.

-Muchas gracias. Cuando llegue a casa dígale a su esposa que le envío saludos.

-Gracias- Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar -Oiga... ¿Le molestaría grabarle un pequeño video a mi esposa, cuando lleguemos?

-Por supuesto que no me molesta, será un placer.

Finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto y Lana se despidió del taxista con un fuerte abrazo, después de grabar el video.

Entró y fue directamente a pedir el próximo vuelo a Vancouver.

* * *

Eran las 10:00am. Estaba cansada, el vuelo había demorado más de lo normal, pero de todas formas quería ponerse a trabajar para olvidar la discusión con Fred. En cuanto bajó del avión fue directamente por un taxi para llegar al set.

-Gracias- Dijo al bajar del auto y pagar.

Dió unos cuantos pasos y por fin llegó. El oficial que estaba en la entrada la reconoció y la dejó pasar de inmediato. Iba a la oficina de Adam cuando su celular sonó, miró la pantalla del aparato... _"Llamada de Fred"_

Seguía caminando, miraba la pantalla sin saber qué hacer. Después de meditarlo unas segundos precionó el botón _"ignorar"_ y guardó su celular en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta. Cuando finalmente alzó la vista, chocó con alguien y se golpeó en el brazo.

-Ouch! Lo siento, estaba entretenida con el celular- Se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa. Es que estoy un poco perdido aquí dentro.

Su dolor desapareció por completo al ver al hombre, era muy guapo, y sus ojos... Sus ojos eran hermosos.

Se le hacía conocido, seguramente era un actor... Quizá sería uno de los nuevos personajes?

-¿Estás perdido?¿A dónde ibas?

-V...V...Voy a la oficina de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis- La miró detenidamente -Yo te conozco... Eres "La Reina Malvada" Seguro que tu me puedes ayudar.

Sonrió -Si de hecho si puedo- Comenzó a caminar y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera -Oh... Por cierto. Soy Lana Parrilla - Frenó y le extendió la mano.

El la estrechó -Es un placer, Lana... Soy Sean Maguire.

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron caminando...

 **CONTINUARÁ?**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews ya sean buenos, malos o regulares. Sólo ustedes deciden si habrá continuación o no...**

 **Besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Quedó particularmente corto, pero esa era la intención, ya que por ahora sólo quería mostrarles "las dos caras de la moneda", por así decirlo; y si dejaba pasar mucho tiempo entre estos dos capítulos iban a perder el hilo de la historia.**

 **En fin... Los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Sean Maguire**

Desde siempre le llamó la atención la vida artística, por lo que decidió dedicarse a la actuación y a la música... A una más que a la otra. Era bueno como actor, pero no se daba mucho a conocer en ello, gracias a su esposa, Tanya. Ella podía parecer la mujer más dulce del mundo. Pero quienes la conocían bien, sabían que era demasiado celosa y dramática. A Tanya jamás le agradó que las mujeres, a las que llamaban "fans" y que se le acercaran a su esposo.

Sean ya llevaba un buen tiempo sin salir en una serie por más de dos capítulos. Por eso cuando le llamaron para decirle que había sido elegido para interpretar a Robin Hood en la serie Once Upon A Time fue uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Le dieron una fecha exacta para presentarse en el set. Tendría que ir un día antes que todos los demás para poder actualizarse, leer el guión, hacer algunas pruebas y familiarizarse con todas las instalaciones. Estaba muy emocionado con la noticia, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad le contó a su mujer.

-Tanya. Tengo algo que contarte...- Dijo al sentarse junto a ella en la cama.

Ella bajó la revista que estaba leyendo y volteó a mirar a su esposo -¿Qué pasa, amor? Dime.

-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que hice audición para un programa de cuentos?

Sonrió -Pero claro que lo recuerdo, te veías muy cómico con ese traje que usaste.

Rodó los ojos y sonrió -Claro. Bueno... ¡Pues me dieron el papel!

Saltó a abrazarlo -Wow! Sean... ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Eso es fenomenal!

-Lo sé, amor. Ya extrañaba la actuación.

-Oye...- Su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse y su voz sonaba dudosa -Y... ¿Ya sabes quienes pertenecen al cast?

-No, no he investigado. No pensé que obtendría el papel, así que no le di mucha importancia.

-Amm... ¿Y qué te parece sí nos fijamos ahora? Digo... No tenemos nada que hacer.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo con los celos" se dijo mentalmente -Está bien. Si eso quieres...

Tanya no lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente fue por su laptop, se acostó de panza en la cama y tecleó: "Once Upon A Time: Cast". Sean se acostó a un lado de ella para mirar a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros.

-Revisemos uno por uno ¿Okey?- Dijo Tanya, en un tono de indiscutible afirmación. -Veamos... Según esto la protagonista se llama Ginnifer Goodwin... Hay que ver su información- Hizo 'click' en el nombre de la actriz, y esto la mandó a su biografía. Comenzó a leer en voz alta un pequeño pedazo -"Ginnifer Goodwin (nacida como Jennifer Michelle Goodwin, el 22 de mayo de 1978) es una actriz estadounidense, principalmente conocida por interpretar a Margene Heffman en la serie Big Love. Actualmente interpreta a Blancanieves/Mary Margaret Blanchard en Once Upon a Time".

-Nunca la había visto. Pero parece agradable.

Tanya se limitó a sonreír -Bueno, sigamos - Regresó a la página anterior y leyó el segundo nombre -"Jennifer Morrison"...- Le tomó sólo unos segundos reconocer el nombre -Oh por Dios! Todo el mundo conoce a Jennifer Morrison. Era la Doctora Cameron en Dr. House!... No puedo creer que vayas a trabajar con ella. Soy una de sus admiradoras- Confesó con una gran sonrisa.

Sean hizo una mueca -Mmm... No lo sé. Ella siempre me ha caído mal.

-En serio?... Pff. Que mal.- Devolvió su vista a la pantalla y movió hacia abajo la barra de desplazamiento -Okey... La siguiente es... Lana Pa... Par... Parrilla? -Soltó una risa- Pff... Que gracioso nombre- Nuevamente dió un click y entró a la biografía de la actriz y comenzó a leer en voz alta - "Lana María Parrilla (n. Brooklyn, 15 de julio de 1977) es una actriz estadounidense de ascendencia puertorriqueña, conocida por sus papeles en Spin City, Boomtown, Swingtown o Miami Medical. Actualmente, encarna a la Reina Malvada y a Regina Mills en la serie de ABC, Once Upon a Time".

-Nunca había oído su nombre.

-Yo tampoco, no se quien sea y la foto no carga... Busquemos imágenes de ella- Cerró la ventana y abrió una nueva. Puso el cursor en el navegador y tecleó: "Lana Parrilla". Automáticamente aparecieron varios sitios, la mayoría eran biografías. Así que seleccionó el botón "Imágenes".

Las imágenes de Lana llenaron la pantalla de la laptop y a Sean casi se le salieron los ojos al verla. Era hermosa. Un "Wow" casi inaudible salió involuntariamente.

No fue tan inaudible, ya que Tanya se percató de eso -Es bonita ¿No crees?- Era obvio que esa respuesta era afirmativa. Por lo que sus celos comenzaron a invadirla internamente. -¿Crees que tengas muchas escenas con ella?

-No lo sé. Lo más probable es que no. Robin Hood no tiene nada que ver con la Reina Malva.

-Tienes razón... Y yo tengo hambre- Cerró la laptop y lo miró -Vayamos a comer algo.

-Okey. Vamos.

* * *

El día tan esperado por fin llegó. Sean se levantó a las 8:30am. Desayunó un plato de avena y después fue a ducharse. Salió y se puso unos jeans, una camisa azul y unos zapatos negros. Fue al baño para lavarse los dientes y acomodarse el cabello. Cuándo regresó a la recámara encontró a su esposa sentada en la cama.

-Tanya, qué bueno que estas despierta. No quería irme sin despedirme.

Parecía molesta por algo -¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan pronto?

-Si. Tengo que estar ahí a las 11:30

-Okey- Hundió la cabeza en la almohada -Que te vaya bien.

Sean se acercó y le dió un beso en la cabeza -Gracias- Salió de la casa y subió a su auto. Manejó durante algunas horas, hasta llegar al set. Ya eran las 11:00am. Mostró su credencial al oficial que estaba en la puerta, èste apuntó su nombre y lo dejó pasar.

Sabía que tenía que ir a la oficina de Adam y Edward, pero no la hallaba. Iba caminando y mirando para todas partes, cuando sintió como chocó con alguien más. Volteó y se encontró con una cara conocida... Era la mujer que según internet interpreta a la Reina Malvada. Sólo que en persona era unas 500 veces más hermosa.

-Ouch! Lo siento, estaba entretenida con el celular- Se disculpó ella.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa. Es que estoy un poco perdido aquí dentro- Dijo al salir de sus pensamientos.

Ella se quedó mirándolo a los ojos durante unos segundos -¿Estás perdido?¿A dónde ibas?

-V...V...Voy a la oficina de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis- Tartamudeó. Estaba nervioso, casi podría jurar que sus latidos se escuchaban por todo el lugar -Yo te conozco... Eres "La Reina Malvada" Seguro que tu me puedes ayudar.

Ella le sonrió -Si, de hecho si puedo- Comenzó a caminar y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera -Oh... Por cierto. Soy Lana Parrilla - Frenó y le extendió la mano.

Sean la estrechó -Es un placer, Lana... Soy Sean Maguire.

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron caminando...

* * *

 **Gracias por leer... Díganme que tal les pareció. (La próxima actualización no será tan rápida).**

 **Gues:** Hola, gracias por comentar. Tenía la idea en mente desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabía como redactarla. Espero y continúes leyendo. Saludos.

 **PilixLove:** Niña, gracias por comentar... A ver si con este y todos los demás fics que te pasé, se te calma un poquito la loquera XD jaja ntc *No me mates*


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos, de verdad que me alegran el día y me ayudan a continuar con el fic.** **También pueden mandarme sugerencias a mi cuenta de Twitter AelynSB**

 **En fin... Aquí esta el tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y que comenten que les pareció.**

* * *

 **Ambos sonrieron y continuaron caminando...**

Lana se sentía un poco nerviosa, así que optó por entablar una conversación -Bueno y... ¿Se puede saber para qué vienes a verlos?

-Claro... Trabajaré aquí, con ustedes. Me citaron hoy para que me "familiarize"- Hizo una seña con los dedos -Con las instalaciones.

No supo porqué, pero cuando escuchó es respuesta, sintió una punzada en el estómago y sonrió -Wow que bien. Nadie me dijo nada sobre eso... ¿Y quien serás?

En su voz se notaba la emoción -Robin Hood

Soltó una carcajada -Bueno, espero que no te enfrenten con Regina, porque acabaría contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- Bromeó.

-Oh sí, yo también espero lo mismo- Respondió fingiendo preocupación.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina, ambos se pararon frente a la puerta negra y Lana dió unos cuantos golpes en ella -Llegamos. ¿Te molesta si entro contigo? Es que Adam me había mandado llamar a mi también.

-Porsupuesto que no me molesta.

La puerta se abrió y del otro lado salió un hombre delgado de lentes. Sonrió al ver a Lana y Sean ahí parados. -Sean, que bien que llegaste. Soy Edward- Después volteó a ver a Lana y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla -Lana... No esperaba verte aquí tan pronto. Pensé que estabas de vacaciones con Fred.

-Estaba...- Enfatizó la palabra -Pero ayer, Adam dijo que me necesitaban aquí en dos días, y bueno... Ya sabes como se pone Fred. Discutimos y me vine antes.

-En verdad lo siento-Se apartó y les hizo una señal para que entraran -Adam está adentro.

Ambos entraron dando las gracias al unísono. Adam estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, pero al ver entrar al par de actores, se levantó con una gran sonrisa y se acercó a saludar -Hola, buenos días.

Sean estrechó la mano del productor y Lana besó la mejilla del mismo.

Adam los miro -Me parece perfecto que hayan venido juntos, porque tendrán muchas escenas en común...

Lana intervino antes de que Adam pudiera decir otra palabra -Me parece genial, supongo que ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos mejor. Hoy yo sólo vine a recoger el libreto, no estoy de humor para nada más.

-Está bien, señora Parrilla- Dijo sarcástico -No le molestaremos más- Sacó un sobre de uno de los cajones del escritorio y se lo entregó a Lana -Aquí está. Te esperamos mañana a las 8:00 am.

-Gracias- Se despidió de todos con un movimiento de mano y salió del lugar.

* * *

 **Sean**

En cuanto Lana abandonó la oficina, ambos productores lo miraron... -No te asustes- Bromeó Eddie -Ella normalmente es la persona más alegre que puedas conocer.

-Si, el problema es que su marido es un idiota que no sabe cómo tratarla- Completó Adam -Pero en fin... Hablemos sobre tu papel y pongámonos al tanto de todo.

El resto del día marchó bien, aclararon todas sus dudas sobre el personaje y le explicaron los detalles que tenía que aplicar. Hicieron pruebas de vestuario y lo pusieron a ensayar algunas líneas.

Hizo cada cosa que le pidieron, dejando sorprendidos a todos. Quería causar una buena impresión. No tardó en hacerse amigo de algunas personas que ahí trabajaban; cuando finalmente le dieron un descanso, se puso a platicar con uno de los camarógrafos que acababa de conocer

-Y... ¿No te gustaría más ser actor en lugar de camarógrafo?

Steve soltó una carcajada -No, me encanta mi trabajo, tiene muchas ventajas... Puedes ver lo que pasará antes de que lo saquen en televisión, conoces a mucha gente... Y lo mejor... Tienes la oportunidad de convivir con las actrices- Completó guiñandole un ojo.

Sean comenzó a reír -Bueno, eso también lo puedes hacer siendo actor... Incluso puedes besar a la que te guste, bueno... Sólo si está en el guion.

-Tienes razón...

-Y ya que dices que convives con el cast... Háblame sobre ellos, ¿Son agradables?¿Problemáticos?¿Divertidos?...

-Pues te puedes encontrar de todo. A veces cambian de humor, pero la mayoría del tiempo son agradables.

-Adam y Eddi sólo me dijeron que Lana era muy divertida... Pero no hablaron de los demás.

Steve suspiró -Lana... ¿Que te puedo decir de Lana? Creo que la mayoría de nosotros tiene un crush con ella- Bromeó y le guiñó el ojo nuevamente -Es la más agradable de todos.

-Oh... Que bien- Eso era lo que quería escuchar.

* * *

 **Lana**

Salió de la oficina y fue directo a su casa, llegó y sólo entró a dejar su equipaje, fue al garaje, entró a su auto y comenzó a conducir hacia ningún lugar en específico durante varias horas, se sentía triste. No quería quedarse en casa, así que todo el día anduvo de un lugar a otro y de vez en cuando se quedaba platicando y tomando fotos con fans que encontraba.

Después de andar sin rumbo durante tanto tiempo, el sol comenzó a ocultarse y por fin se decidió por detenerse frente a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida que vio en el camino, el letrero que contenía el nombre del lugar le llamó la atención: _**"Feather".** _ Sonrió para sus adentros, bajó del auto y entró.

No había mucha gente, se dirigió a una de las mesas _(parecidas a las de Granny's)_ que estaban pegadas a los ventanales, se sentó y enseguida llegó una adolescente con uniforme verde.

-Hola- Dijo la chica sin parar de sonreír y le entregó el menú -Seré su mesera el día de hoy.

-Gracias, pequeña. Pero no hace falta el menú, solo quiero una hamburguesa y un refresco, por favor

Lo anotó en su pequeña libreta -Claro...- La miró unos segundos y volvió a sonreír -Usted es... Lana ¿verdad?

-Si.

-¡Oh Dios! Esto es genial... Yo sé que probablemente está cansada, pero ¿Se tomaría una foto conmigo?

-Claro que si.

La mesera sacó su celular lo más rápido que pudo y tomó la foto. Después de agradecerle se fue para continuar con su trabajo.

...

Sean iba de camino a su casa, pero tenía ganas de cenar algo. Así que sin darse cuenta detuvo su auto y entró casualmente y sin saber, al mismo restaurante en el que Lana se encontraba.

Había varias mesas vacías, pero la que le llamó la atención fue una que ya estaba ocupada. Caminó hasta allá.

-Hola... ¿Quieres compartir mesa?

Los ojos de Lana se abrillantaron al verlo ahí -Claro- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sean tomó asiento en el sillón de enfrente-Bueno, y... ¿Cómo estás? Digo, se que aún no nos conocemos, pero esta mañana no te veías muy bien, te fuiste muy rápido.

Suspiró -Si, eso... Estoy bien, es sólo que me faltaron vacaciones.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¿Y tu como estas?

\- Yo... El celular de Lana comenzó a sonar.

-Ay, disculpa- Miró la pantalla y pudo notar que de nuevo era Fred -Se puso el aparato en el oído -¿Que quieres?

La alterada voz de su marido se hizo oír _-¡Lana! Por fin contestas. Estaba preocupado. Quería saber como estabas._

-¿Ahora si te importa lo que hago?- Contestó sarcástica.

- _Lana, ya perdóname, sabes que me importas, no seas dramática._

-¿Dramática? Oh no, estás muy equivocado si crees que esa es la forma correcta para pedir disculpas.

Fred estaba fastidiado. A veces lo desesperaba la conducta _(según el "infantil") -No te insistiré. Si no me quieres perdonar, no lo hagas. Pero tampoco te quejes_ \- Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

Lana guardó el aparato en su chaqueta y se quedó en silencio, sus ojos se cristalizaron y una lágrima calló, seguida de muchas otras más.

Sean no soportó verla así, con una seña pidió la cuenta y tomó asiento a un lado de ella e instantáneamente la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, tratando de reconfortarla.

Ella hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Sean y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, sentía un gran dolor en el corazón y necesitaba calmarlo. De alguna manera su matrimonio estaba siendo más autodestructivo de lo que podría imaginar.

Cuando logró calmarse levantó la cabeza, quedando demasiado cerca de Sean, estaban cara a cara, ambos sabían lo que pasaría si no se separaban. Pero se sentía bien estar tan juntos... Lana lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a acortar la distancia...

* * *

 **Chan chan chan chaaaaaan ¿Qué creen que pasó? Comenten!...**

 **Bueno, ya verán... Porque después de este final de temporada tan cardiaco,** **la idea que tenía para el fic cambió totalmente** **(No haré spoilers, pero estuvo genial, las lagrimas me ganaron en cierta parte del episodio :') ¡¿Quién lo vio?! ).**

 **Franciny:** Hola, gracias por comentar. Espero que te siga gustando ;)

 **susy40:** Hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando, a mi igual me encantan los fanfics con actores, siento que es más interesante. Yo estaba leyendo uno Morrilla, muy bueno, pero... Creo que me quedo con Seana XD Gracias por comentar.

 **:** Hola! jaja a mi también me dan risa sus celos, le sientan bien XD Gracias por comentar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola. Gracias por todos los reviews, follows y favoritos. Me alegra mucho que les este gustando el fic.**

 **Respecto a las actualizaciones... Me es muy difícil actualizar tan seguido *¡Soy una adolescente con muchas tareas! XD* Por eso decidí que haré capítulos cortos y actualizaré más o menos cada seis días ¿Ok? Espero que estén de acuerdo /u\**

 **Bueno, los dejo con la lectura, espero y la disfruten. (No olviden dejar comentarios, eso me ayuda mucho)**

* * *

 **Pero se sentía bien estar tan juntos... Lana lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a acortar la distancia...**

La mesera llegó y puso un papel en la mesa -Aquí está la cuenta- Lana y Sean casi brincaron cada uno a un extremo del asiento. Segundos después la chica se dió cuenta de que había interrumpido -Oh! Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención- Se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos hasta que Lana extendió la mano para tomar el papel, pero Sean fue más rápido y lo agarró primero -Yo pago.

-No, tu no comiste nada- Hizo un gesto y estiró la mano- Dame eso.

-Ya dije que yo pago- Se levantó y la tomó de la mano, indicando que hiciera lo mismo. Ella lo hizo y ambos caminaron hasta el mostrador del restaurante, Sean pagó y salieron de ahí.

-Lo siento- Fue lo primero que ella pudo decir.

-No tienes que hacerlo. No pasó nada.

-Pero casi pasa, no sé en qué estaba pensando. Te juro que yo no soy así, a parte tu...- Notó su argolla de matrimonio -Estás casado. Y yo también. En verdad lo siento.

Sean la tomó de la cara con ambas manos -Lana... En serio, no te preocupes. Sólo imaginemos que eso nunca pasó ¿De acuerdo, hermosa?- Ella asintió y él le dió un beso en la frente para después soltarla - Esta bien, entonces me voy. Pero te veo mañana.

-¡Gracias!...- Le gritó cuando comenzó a alejarse -Por todo- El le dedicó una gran sonrisa, subió a su auto y se fue y después de un momento ella hizo lo mismo.

* * *

 **Lana**

Al día siguiente la alarma sonó a las 6:00am. En cuanto por fin pudo levantarse fue y se dió un baño para poder despejarse, ya que se había quedado toda la noche estudiando sus líneas y practicando sus diálogos frente al espejo.

Salió del baño enredada en una toalla y comenzó a vestirse; tomó unos jeans ajustados color negro y una camiseta gris de tirantes con unos zapatos negros de piso. No sabía si grabarían ese día o no, así que no se maquilló, solo se enchino las pestañas y se puso un poco de labial. Subió al auto y salió de su casa para dirigirse al set.

Cuando llegó, inconscientemente buscó con la mirada el auto de Sean, pero no lo vio, así que saludó al oficial de la entrada y pasó.

Justo unos cuantos metros adelante alcanzó a ver a Ginni y Josh platicando con una rubia bajita. Con pasos rápidos caminó hasta ellos.

-Hola!- Dijo al llegar y dar un fuerte abrazo a su amiga Ginnifer, hizo lo mismo con Josh y finalmente volteó a ver a la otra mujer -Hola- Sonrió - Y tu ¿Quién eres?

-Hola, yo soy Rose, Rose Mclver. Trabajaré aquí.

-Wow que bien. ¿Qué personaje?

-Tinkerbell

-Si, y al parecer aún falta un actor más. Ya estamos ansiosos por conocerlo a el también- Comentó Ginny

Lana suspiró -Oh, es verdad... Yo lo conocí ayer, se llama Sean- De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y una respiración cerca de su oído, lo cual causó que se le erizara la piel.

-¿Me llamabas?- Le dijo Sean al oído, con una gran sonrisa. Todos se quedaron mirando, sorprendidos por ese repentino acercamiento.

Ella brincó al escucharlo y se giró para ver quien era -¡Sean!- Riendo le dió un ligero golpe el pecho -¡Me asustaste!

-Lo siento- Dijo riendo... Pudo sentir las miradas clavándose en ambos -Oh! Soy Sean, mucho gusto- Comenzó a estrechar las manos de todos.

-Entonces... ¿Se conocieron ayer?- Replicó Ginnifer

-Si- Respondió Sean, dando una mirada cómplice a Lana -Ayer en la mañana... Digamos que ella chocó conmigo a propósito...

Lana soltó una de sus "delicadas" carcajadas que se escuchó en todo el lugar -Oye! Fue un accidente

-Bueno, chocamos accidentalmente y después la volví a encontrar en la noche.

De pronto llegó el director de escena junto con los productores, interrumpiendo la conversación, dando instrucciones sobre lo qué debían hacer y lo que no. Cada quien tomó un camino diferente para ponerse a trabajar, dejando la plática inconclusa, pero no olvidada.

* * *

 **Sean (primera persona)**

 _Cinco semanas, tan sólo llevo cinco semanas de conocerla y ya es la dueña de la mayoría de mis pensamientos. Gracias a Dios que Tanya no ha preguntado nada relacionado con el trabajo, seguramente se pondría a investigar a cada una de las personas con las que cruzo palabra... ¡Esperen! ¿Quien es esa que va caminando enfrente? Esa es..? Lana?!... ¿Qué hace aquí? Esta es mi casa, es mi habitación ¿Dónde está Tanya?_

 _Lana se está acercando... Me está ¿sonriendo?..._

 _-Hola, amor. Al fin sólos- Me dice para después besarme, primero con ternura y ahora con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Dios! Se siente tan bien... Sabe tan bien..._

 _Cuando por fin se aparta, trato de ordenar mis pensamientos, pero es imposible ya que mi mirada recae en su vestimenta... Trae un vestido negro de encaje, corto, entallado y con un escote bastante llamativo. Su cabello está más largo de lo normal y recae sobre sus hombros en ligeros caireles. Dándole un toque *aunque parezca imposible* más sexy._

 _De pronto caigo en cuenta que estoy sentado en la orilla de mi cama, y ella está parada frente a mí, acercándose peligrosamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abalanza sobre mí y caemos ambos en la cama, comienza a besarme; algo me dice que pare, que esto no está bien, pero la adrenalina me gana y me dejo llevar, poniéndome sobre ella y profundizando más el beso, después de haber memorizado cada centímetro de su cuello con mi boca, mientras mis manos viajan por su cuerpo. Finalmente, al pasar la mano por su espalda, logro sentir el cierre del vestido que está obstruyendo mi vista. Lo bajo lo más rápido posible y me deshago de ese maldito vestido, dejándola sólo en ropa interior. Me quedo admirándola durante unos segundos. Ella me lanza una sonrisa cómplice y comienza a desabotonar mi camisa, puedo ver sus ojos brillar... Pero algo no está bien. Alguien me esta jalando y no logro ver quien es... De un momento a otro todo se pone negro..._

Abro los ojos y veo a Tanya jalandome del hombro -¡Sean!... Sean... Levántate, ya es tarde, tienes que ir a trabajar- Mierda... Todo fue un sueño. Esto tiene que dejar de pasar... Ya van tres noches continuas.

-Ya voy- Respondo y junto todas mis fuerzas para poder levantarme de la cama. Me doy una ducha rápida con agua fría para poder recuperar el pulso. Me despido de Tanya y me dirijo al auto.

Ya me siento ansioso por llegar al set, y no es porque quiera ver a Lana, no, por supuesto que no; es porque Adam y Eddi dijeron que me tenían una sorpresa y hoy me dirán cual es. Sólo sé que esta relacionado con mi personaje, parece que seré la pareja de alguien, pero no sé de quien.

Llego al estacionamiento y dejo mi auto, apenas doy unos pasos cuando la veo, esta recargada en un carro, platicando con Morrison, estoy seguro de que sólo son cordialidades, porque ya me ha dicho que no se llevan bien.

Estoy caminando, pero sigo mirándola a lo lejos, creo que fui muy obvio porque ella voltea y me hace un ademán de mano para que la espere.

Se despide de Jen y llega hasta mi con esa sonrisa radiante y me da un beso en la mejilla -Hola, Sean.

-Hola, hermosa ¿Como estas?

Se encoje de hombros -Bien, supongo. Mañana regresan Fred y los muchachos de las vacaciones.

-Oh- Cuando entramos veo a Adam y me hace una señal para que me acerque -Bueno, creo que me voy.

-Okey, te veo luego.

Me despido y voy con Adam, el me saluda y me indica ir a su oficina; y eso hago. Cuando por fin estamos dentro saca unas hojas de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Bueno, creo que ya sabes que serás la pareja de alguien...

-Si

-Okey. ¿Te digo? O...- Levantó las hojas -¿Lo lees?

-Dimelo tu, ya me hiciste esperar mucho.

-Bueno... Pues después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, nos dimos cuenta que podemos darle mayor interés a tu personaje, ya no vas a ser actor invitado, ahora serás recurrente...- Después de darme una larga explicación del porqué de su decisión, al fin decidió decirlo -Serás la pareja de Lana... Bueno, de Regina...

-¿¡Qué?!

* * *

 **Uuuuy... Que tal? Les gustó? Espero que si.**

 **Guest:** Me alegra que te guste! Jaja te entiendo esa maldita escuela tampoco me deja en paz DX Bueno en el siguiente capitulo verás la reacción de Sean y... tal vez la de Lana... No lo sé XD Gracias por continuar leyendo!

 **:** Hola, gracias por comentar... Te juro que trato de escribir lo más que puedo, pero la escuela no me deja! XD jaja en fin... Espero que te guste este capítulo. Trataré de hacer un poco más largo el siguiente... Trataré jaja


	5. Chapter 5

**Holi. Ya sé que dije que iba a actualizar más seguido, pero... NO PUEDO, lo siento. Trato de escribir lo más que puedo, pero se me va la inspiración. Traté de hacer un capitulo más largo, pero solo me iba a demorar más :(**

 **¡NO MEMATEN! Compréndanme Dx**

 **En fin, espero que les guste esta parte. Déjenme sus reviews!**

* * *

 **-¿¡Qué!?-** La palabra se escuchó más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. No es que no le gustara la idea, de hecho esa es la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado... Pero entonces ¿cómo se suponía que iba a poder dejar de pensar en ella? Ahora su estúpido cerebro seguiría causando esos sueños.

-¿Te molesta? Pensamos que te agradaría la idea- Dijo Edward al entrar a la oficina.

Era verdad, le agradaba la idea, pero... Era tan obvio?-Y... ¿Qué les hizo pensar eso?

-Creo que eres bastante obvio, Sean.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo no...

-No hace falta que te excuses- Interrumpió Adam

-No, yo sólo...

Ahora fue Eddie quien intervino -No te preocupes- Le puso una mano sobre el hombro -Guardaremos tu secreto.

Era claro que sabían que estaba loco por su compañera de trabajo -¿Ella sabe lo qué harán con nuestros personajes?

-No, se lo diremos más tarde. Por ahora sólo ponte a trabajar.

* * *

-Y... ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Ginni al momento de sentarse en el sofá y darle un leve trago a su taza de té.

Lana abrió más los ojos y comenzó a toser -¿Qué? ¿Quién?- preguntó cuando recuperó el aire.

-Lana... ¿Piensas que no te conozco? Obviamente hablo de Sean- Hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de su amiga, pero al ver que ésta ni siquiera se movió decidió continuar -Los ojitos te brillan cada vez que lo ves- Completó riendo.

Arrugó la nariz e hizo un gesto de indiferencia -Eso no es verdad.

-Por el amor de Dios! Sabes que puedes decírmelo, es tu camerino, nadie te va a escuchar.

Justo cuando terminó de articular esas palabras, la puerta del camerino se abrió, dejando paso a Rose, quien llevaba una gran sonrisa.

-Hola ¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué se quedan calladas?

-Le estaba preguntando...

-Ha! Entonces ya confesó- Dijo la rubia, guiñandole un ojo a Ginnifer.

-¡No puedo creer que estén preguntándome esto!- Se paró del sillón. Trataba de parecer molesta pero la verdad era que eso le estaba causando mucha risa.

Rose la tomó por ambos hombros y la miró seria -Lana María Parrilla... Puede que no tenga mucho tiempo de conocerte, pero eres mi amiga y te conozco bien. No me importa lo que diga la gente, yo te voy a apoyar en lo que sea.

-Estoy con Rose- Agregó Ginni

Lana dió un gran suspiro y sólo logró decir una palabra -Si.

-¡¿Si qué?!- Dijeron las otras dos al unísono.

-Si me gusta, ¿Estan contentas? ¡Me gusta mucho! Y no es sólo físicamente, él tiene algo que me atrae. No sé cómo controlarme. Esto está mal, no puede pasar.

-Está pasando, y tu no tienes la culpa. No puedes manejar lo que sientes.

De nuevo, se dejó caer en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos -Pero por lo menos debería controlar mis acciones.

Rose y Ginni se miraron sin entender -¿A qué te refieres?

No era algo que quisiera compartir, pero sentía un gran peso encima y necesitaba sacarlo -Ese día cuando lo conocí, hablamos muy poco, pero en la noche lo volví a ver. Casualmente entró al mismo restaurante en el que yo estaba- Una gran sonrisa se escapó de sus labios -Él se sentó conmigo y platicamos mucho...- Retomó su semblante serio al recordar lo siguiente -Pero Fred llamó y volvimos a pelear. Me sentía realmente mal así que me eché a llorar como si fuera una bebé y él, Sean... Él me abrazó y me tranquilizó- Hizo una leve pausa para tomar valor y continuar -Entonces en un arranque de no sé qué rayos... Acorte la distancia, estaba a punto de besarlo, cuando llegó la mesera, impidiendo que pasara algo de lo que nos pudiéramos arrepentir.

-Estás jugando- dijo Rose aún dudosa, estaba analizando cada palabra.

-Yo no jugaría con algo así. Es un tema serio.

Ginni se levantó del sillón al mismo tiempo que llevaba las manos a su frente -Entonces... ¿Si te gusta? ¿Lo quieres?

-No lo sé... Yo amo a mi marido... Pero Sean tiene algo diferente. Desde esa noche no me lo saco de la cabeza. Cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de lanzarmele encima y...- justo cuando la plática se ponía mejor, escucharon unos cuantos golpes en la puerta. Lana rodó los ojos -Adelante, está abierto.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a JMo -Hola...- pudo notar que las tres se quedaron calladas en cuanto la vieron, así que se apresuró a continuar -Lana... Adam y Eddi te están buscando, dijeron que es algo importante.

-Okey. Gracias Jen, ya voy para allá.

-Si- asintió la rubia para después salir del lugar.

Lana dió un suspiro de alivio -Bueno chicas... Me voy- dijo con una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

-No! No puedes dejarnos con esta incertidumbre- Replicó Ginni, levantándose del sofá.

-Parece que si- Contestó y salió de su camerino, dirigiéndose a la oficina del par de bobos. Su jornada de trabajo ya había terminado, eran las 6:15 de la tarde y los pasillos del set estaban casi vacíos, caminaba un poco a prisa ya que suponía que se trataría de algo urgente. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando vio a Sean, el iba un poco distraído dirigiéndose a la salida -Hey! Sean!- El grito se escapó de su boca antes de poder darse cuenta.

Sean volteó y le sonrió. Se quedó en el mismo lugar hasta que ella se acercó y quedaron frente a frente -Hola, hermosa. ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

Recargo su costado en la pared -Am... Nada- Contestó con la sonrisa más boba que su rostro permitió. Pero al darse cuenta, sacudió la cabeza torpemente y se corrigió después de una ruidosa carcajada -No, mentira... Me mandaron llamar.

-Alguien está un poco despistada el día de hoy- Contestó él sonriendo, acercándose un poco más a ella, logrando invadir su "espacio personal".

-Emm... Si- Casi podía sentir que había fuego en sus mejillas -Bueno, tengo que ir a ver qué quieren.

-Lo sé- dijo apartándose -Suerte con eso.

Le dió un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar -Gracias, te veo luego, Sean.

-Okey.

¿Qué podía hacer para sacárselo de la cabeza? Cada vez que lo veía podía sentir su corazón latir más fuerte, se le revolvían las ideas, perdía el habla por momentos, en fin... Siempre que estaba cerca de él, la torpeza la invadía -Sólo no te enamores, Lana. Por favor- Se dijo en voz alta, antes de llegar a la oficina. Dió unos pasos más y encontró la puerta. Tras cuatro leves toquidos, Adam abrió, dejándola pasar.

La abrazó y le indicó un asiento -Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?... ¿Dónde está Eddi?

-Tenía cosas que hacer.

-Oh...- Levantó una ceja como señal de molestia -Pensé que era importante...

Adam rió por lo bajo al ver el gesto de Lana en el que se podía notar una chispa de Evil Queen -Lo es, de hecho moría por ver tu cara cuando te enteraras, pero... No se pudo quedar.

-Emm... ¿Okey? ¿De qué me voy a enterar?

-Bueno, Lana... Creemos que Regina necesita tomar un camino distinto, ya todos hemos visto ese lado malvado y sarcástico. Pero queremos mostrar la capacidad que tiene para amar... Y con esto no me refiero a Henry- Ella lo miraba atentamente, analizando cada palabra y asintiendo de vez en cuando -Decidimos emparejar a nuestra Reina con uno de los personajes.

¿Con quién? No tenía muchas opciones... David estaba con Snow, Gold con Belle, Killian con Emma Robin con... Su corazón pegó un salto. ¿Estaban hablando de Sean?

De pronto, la mano de Adam agitándose frente a ella la sacó de sus pensamientos -Hey! Tierra llamando a Lana! ¿Sigues aquí?

-Eh?... Ah, si. Aquí estoy. Lo siento- Sacudió la cabeza -Bueno y ¿Quién va a ser?

-Sean- Le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

 **Okey. Sólo quiero aclarar, como lo hice en el primer capitulo. Con este fic, NO PLANEO OFENDER A NADIE, es sólo algo imaginario. Respeto la vida privada de Lana, Fred, Sean, etc, etc.**

 **Gracias por leer. No se desesperen! xD**

 **OutlawQueenEndGame :** Ow! Gracias, no te preocupes, te daré más xD. Gracias por tu review.

 **AyluAAAJ :** Me alegra que te guste. Creeme que trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible... Pero no puedo.

 **Katykata. ollarvesbello:** Hola! jaja si... Lo despertaron xD pobresito.

 **Guest:** Hi, I just want to clarify that I try not to offend anyone. I said at the beginning of the story. I respect the privacy of them. I hope you understand. Anyway, thanks for yourreview.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Antes que nada quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me estan dando con este fic. Me hacen mega feliz con cada fav, follow y review que dejan, en serio. Gacias.**

 **Y espero no desesperarlos con las actualizaciones tan lentas, pero no puedo acerlo tan rápido... Anyway, aquí está el cap.**

 ***Por si a alguen le interesa... Tengo otro fic OQ llamado "Recuérdame".**

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que Adam deseó tener una cámara para retratar ese momento -¿Estás jugando? ¿Te parece gracioso?- Fue lo único que atinó a responder después de un incómodo silencio que pareció durar horas.

-Para nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Creo que no tengo que decírtelo, Adam.

Él sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero lo pareció divertido fingir inocencia -No entiendo lo que dices, Lana.

Después de mirarlo matadoramente por unos segundos, rodó los ojos y se dió por vencida -¡Sabes que me gusta!- gritó, pero después bajó su tono -Todos lo saben...

-Está bien, si lo sabía. Pero creeme que no lo hicimos por eso. Lo hicimos porque nos pareció que Regina y Robin podrían tener muy buena química, el que eso se haya salido de la pantalla ya no es nuestro asunto.

-Adam... No puedo hacerlo, eso ya sería demasiado para mi- Puso ambas manos en su cabeza como señal de frustración.

-Lana, yo sé que somos amigos, pero a pesar de ello tu firmaste un contrato con nosotros y tienes que cumplirlo. Lo siento.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?- El no respondió, pero la seriedad en sus ojos era un rotundo "si" -Perfecto- Dijo con el tono más sarcástico que pudo. Automáticamente dió la vuelta y salió de la oficina dando un increíble portazo. Caminó por los pasillos con su cara de pocos amigos, se encontró con varias personas en el set durante el camino al estacionamiento, pero no paró a despedirse de ninguna. Probablemente cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba enojada, pero la verdad es que solo estaba confundida, no sabía cómo iba a lidiar con eso.

Abrió la puerta de su carro y subió para después comenzar a conducir directo a su casa. Después de un largo rato manejando sintió vibrar su celular. Orilló el auto y sacó el aparato de su bolsillo, miró la pantalla que decía claramente "Mensaje de: Sean". Dejó salir una leve sonrisa al momento de abrirlo.

"Veo que no te cayó muy bien la noticia. Eh? Espero que no te sientas incomoda con ello.

Te quiero. Buenas noches".

No pudo evitar suspirar, le gustaba que se preocupara por ella, le parecía tierno. Guardó nuevamente el celular y justo cuando se disponía a arrancar, sintió otra vibración, encendió la pantalla con evidente entusiasmo, hasta que leyó "Mensaje de: Fred". Le alegraba que su marido le hubiera mandado un mensaje, pero a la vez se sintió levemente desilusionada de que no fuera "otra persona".

"Preciosa, ya llegamos a la casa. Espero y no tardes mucho porque te he extrañado y ya te quiero ver. Te amo".

Rió para sus adentros.

Continuó conduciendo hasta llegar a casa. Estacionó el automóvil y entró -¡Ya llegué!

De pronto salió corriendo Fred, abrazándola y besándola como si la vida dependiera de ello.

-Hey... Tranquilo. No me iré a ningún lado.

Él omitió eso y continuó depositando besos por su cuello. Hasta que un carraspeo los detuvo.

-¿Podrían hacer eso en una habitación?- Comenzó Jack, con un gesto de asco -Podrían causarle un trauma de por vida a mis pobres hermanos.

-Lo siento- Respondió Lana y se acercó a darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla -¿Cómo estás? Y ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

-Yo bien. Y ellos están dormidos, te extrañaron.

Sonrió y levantó una ceja -¿Sólo ellos? Nah... Yo sé que tu igual.

-No lo negaré, eres el alma de la fiesta y nos hiciste falta. ¿Por qué te regresaste sin despedirte?

Fred la miró con curiosidad. Quería escuchar su respuesta -Tenía trabajo- Dijo finalmente. Evitando agregar que se había peleado con su marido.

-Ah... Y ¿Tienes hambre? Me voy a preparar un sándwich. Si quieres te preparo uno.

-Amm... No cariño, gracias. Me voy a dormir. Hoy tuve un día largo y mañana tengo que irme muy temprano.

-Okey. Buenas noches.

Ya estaba en la habitación, se había cepillado los dientes, puesto el pijama y ahora acomodaba la cama para acostarse. De pronto sintió una mirada detrás de ella y volteó.

-¿En serio te vas a dormir? ¿No me extrañaste o qué?- Dijo Fred desde el marco de la puerta.

Lana lo miró fastidiada -Si, me voy a dormir y si te extrañe. Pero entiende que estoy cansada- Se recostó y comenzó a cubrirse con las cobijas.

-Okey. Es solo que esperaba más entusiasmo de tu parte- salió de la habitación.

Ella rodó los ojos antes de cerrarlos y quedarse completamente dormida.

* * *

 **LANA**

6:50 am. y la porquería de alarma no deja de sonar, a veces me dan ganas de ignorarla y ya, pero no puedo, tengo que trabajar.

Me levanto con pesadez y me doy cuenta de que el lugar de Fred está vacío, cosa que indica que está enojado... ¿Por qué será que ya no me sorprende?. Me dirijo al baño, lavo mis dientes mientras estoy en la ducha para ahorrar tiempo ya que voy retrasada.

Necesito salir rápido así que tomo lo primero que veo: Unos jeans grises holgados, una blusa ajustada con un escote bastante generoso, que yo misma mande a hacer, pues en la parte de atrás dice "I love my EvilRegals"; me puse unas zapatillas negras y unos aretes con plumas.

Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa y justo cuando voy a salir lo escucho.

Fred estaba viéndome desde el sillón -¿Ya te vas?

-Si- Me acerco y le doy un beso rápido, apenas doy la vuelta para irme, pero siento como me toma del brazo y me jala de nuevo hacia él, cosa que me enfurece de inmediato -¡Sueltame, Fred! ¡Voy tarde!

Siento como me penetra la frente con la mirada, su cara cambió y ahora me aprieta más de lo necesario, me lastima!... No quisiera admitirlo, pero me esta asustando -No me grites- Dice con tono serio antes de soltarme -Ya vete, mejor.

Me quedo paralizada durante 7... 8 segundos y comienzo a caminar, al llegar a la puerta puedo sentir las lágrimas casi delatando mi temor, pero afortunadamente soy más rápida y salgo antes. Subo a mi carro y emprendo mi camino al set... Es un camino un poco largo, pero no me molesta, necesito estar a solas para poder concentrarme y pensar las cosas, aclarar mis sentimientos; siento que algo ha cambiado, ya no siento las mariposas en el estómago que sentía antes... Bueno, por lo menos no con Fred, ahora las siento con Sean.

¡Juro que yo no quise que esto pasara! Pero el es tan... Tan lindo conmigo y no sé qué es lo que me pasa cada vez que lo veo, mis cinco sentidos dejan de funcionar normalmente, me siento como una adolescente... Esto es demasiado tonto, no puedo actuar así, ya soy una adulta!

Okey... Ya estoy aquí. Bajo de mi carro después de estacionarlo y ahí. Está él, también acaba de bajar de su auto y voltea a verme... Bueno, ahí viene.

-Hola, hermosa- Me guiña un ojo y yo sonrío al instante -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, lista para lo que viene.

-Pensé que no aceptarías, ayer saliste casi echando fuego.

-Lo sé, pero no fue por eso- Miento

-Okey. No es necesario que me cuentes- Me toma de la mano y comienza a caminar - Vamos adentro- Entramos al set y aún estaban acomodando la escenografía, así que nos sentamos en una banca un poco aislada de los demás -Oh! Ayer regresó tu marido ¿no?

-Hmm... No quisiera hablar de él... Mejor cuentame como vas con tu esposa... Tina

Soltó una carcajada -Es Tanya.

Reí también -Oh! Cierto, lo siento.

-Bueno... Tampoco quiero hablar sobre eso- Contestó suspirando - Ya tengo demasiados problemas con mi esposa, así que espero que seas una buena pareja.

Silencio... No supe qué contestar ¿Qué insinuaba?... Pero él cortó mis pensamientos...

-Lana... Espero que sepas que me refiero a Regina- Contestó antes de echarse a reír.

-Oh! Claro...- ¡Lo olvidé! Olvidé que él será mi pareja en la serie. Casi puedo sentir arder mis mejillas... -Yo tamb...- Estaba por terminar la frase cuando un maquillista se acerco a decir que tenía que prepararme y pues no me quedó de otra más que despedirme de Sean e ir...

* * *

Estaba en mi camerino con un montón de gente alrededor, maquillandome, peinandome, trayendo el desayuno, etc... Yo sólo me miraba al espejo mientras los demás hacían todo... Amo mi trabajo, amo a mis fans, amo a Regina... De la nada se escuchó cierto "la la la la la la la love... La la la la la la la love"... Era el ringtone de mi celular, lo agarre y abrí el mensaje que acababa de llegar.

 _ **Sean:**_

 ** _"Hola. Olvidé decirte que hoy te veías preciosa... Ok, bye ;)"_**

Sonreí al instante y mi corazón latió más fuerte. Okey... Este hombre me va a volver loca...

* * *

 **Ok. Espero que les haya gustado... Estoy planeando meter a una artista que no tiene nafa que ver con la serie, pero me seria de mucha ayuda... Dentro del capitulo les dejé una pista (muy obvia para mi). *traten de adivinar*... Por cierto, les dejo mi Twitter: AelynSB**

 **Dejen reviews! Por favor!**

 **OutlawQueenEndGame: Aaaay! Amo tu comentario! Y me da tanto gusto que te agrade el fic. No tevpreocupes, ya no les presentaré atención. Hay más cantidad de comentarios positivos que negativos, así que no hay de que preocuparme. Gracias por continuar leyendo.**

 **Katykata. ollarvesbello: Lo sé! Es como una adolescente xD Gracias por continuar leyendo.**

 **Guest: Me alegra que te guste... Lo siento pero no puedo actualizar rápido. Gracias por leer.**

 **Pamelacjs: Lo sé! Yo amo los fics con los actores y pues... Se me ocurrió crear el mio. Gracias por leer.**

 **Soul from North: I'm sorry, but i'm really bad with the english...**

 **Jossedith1: Gracias por leer! Aqui esta la actualización, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **GabyEvilRegal: Me alegra! Espero que continues leyendo.**

 **AnaHuerta: jaja ups! Sorry... Ya aqui te dejo la continuación, espero que te guste.**

 **Me disculpo por cualquier horror ortográfico, ya que estoy desde el celular. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! ¡¿Cómo están?! Ya por fin les traigo actualización :)**

 **Gracias a todos mis lectores. Espero y disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Grabamos una que otra toma, algunas juntos pero la mayoría las hacíamos cada quien por separado, ya que aún no llegaba el momento de comenzar con eso del "romance".

Pasaron tres largas semanas, ya había arreglado las cosas con Fred y también le había comentado sobre la nueva "situación" entre Regina y Robin; al principio lo tomó un poco (demasiado) mal, pero tras utilizar uno que otro de mis encantos, pude mantenerlo bajo control.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que me enteré de que Robin y Regina eran "almas gemelas"... Puedo notar que hoy desperté más temprano de lo usual, la alarma ni siquiera ha sonado pero igual me meto a bañar, lavo mis dientes, me recojo el cabello en una coleta y finalmente me pongo un pants y camiseta grises. Reviso mi reloj y veo que aún tengo media hora antes de ir al trabajo, a decir verdad no sé qué hacer. Estoy nerviosa, ya que al fin comienzan mis escenas con Sean, bueno, ya he grabado varias tomas con él, pero... Hoy vamos a dar el "primer beso"... Suspiro y me voy directo al auto, evitando hacer ruido para no despertar a Fred, yo no creo que haga daño llegar más temprano, pero él si.

Trato de pensar en otras cosas durante el camino para no entrar en pánico y evitarme un accidente.

Llego como siempre, salgo del auto, entro al set y justo cuando voy hacia mi camerino, perdida en mis pensamientos... BANG! Choco con alguien.

-Lo sient...- No puedo terminar la frase, cuando comienzo a carcajearme al ver a la persona que está frente a mí -¿¡Otra vez tu!?

Sean también se ríe -Espero que no se le haga costumbre, señorita Parrilla- me contesta sarcásticamente.

Niego con mi cabeza y le pregunto lo primero que se me ha venido a la mente... -¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Aún. Es muy temprano ¿No deberías estar durmiendo o algo?

-Bueno. Te seré honesto- se acerca a mi oído y susurra -Estaba nervioso...- hace una pequeña pausa -Gracias a ti.

-¿Ah si?- Respondo con una ceja levantada -¿Y yo que culpa tengo de que tu tengas problemas con tus nervios?

-Bueno es que tu... Olvidalo- Me toma de la mano y comienza a caminar -Mejor ven conmigo, te invito un helado.

-Hummm... Okey, vamos- Respondo, reforzando el agarre de nuestras manos.

* * *

 **Sean**

Los problemas en casa son cada vez más grandes y absurdos, Tanya tiene ataques de celos en cualquier momento y a decir verdad no está tomando muy bien esto de Regina y Robin. Es por eso que me siento mucho más cómodo estando en el trabajo, a parte de que, no puedo negar que me encanta estar con Lana, con ella puedo platicar de lo que sea y cuando sea. Hemos llegado al punto en el que ni siquiera necesitamos hablar para comunicarnos, con una mirada basta y sobra. Tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero lo que más me gusta es su risa... Lana de por sí es hermosa, pero cuando se ríe es... No lo sé, amo cada detalle de su persona, creo que estoy enamo...

Y casualmente es su voz la que me interrumpe -¡¿Sean?!- No sé cuánto tiempo lleva hablandome, pero por su expresión, puedo suponer que bastante.

-¿Qué decías? Lo siento, me distraje.

-Nooo- Dice con sarcasmo, sacandome una carcajada.

-Perdóname.

Le prueba a su helado, me mira y asiente, guiñandome un ojo.

Regresamos al set y hablamos sobre distintas cosas durante los siguientes 15 minutos, después nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros camerinos.

A decir verdad, estoy muy emocionado. Hoy no tengo muchas tomas, pero igual me tengo que quedar hasta tarde para grabar mi escena con Lana; así que me quedaré aquí para ensayar un par de veces frente al espejo y así no quedar como un completo idiota frente a ella.

Son las 12:58 am, casi la una de la madrugada y seguimos aquí en el bosque, esperando que el personal termine de alistar la escenografía. Me encuentro parado, unos metros alejado de la multitud, hundido en mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto escucho una inconfundible carcajada, seguida de algunas risas de las personas ahí presentes; volteo a ver quien es y efectivamente, es quien yo creía, Lana acababa de hacerle una broma a un camarógrafo que se estaba quedando dormido. Me quedo mirándola y supongo que se da cuenta, ya que en cuestión de segundos puedo ver sus ojos clavados en los míos... Segundos después emprende su camino hacia mi.

-Hola- besa mi mejilla -...de nuevo.

-Hola. ¿Ya estás lista para besarme?- Le pregunto, alzando una ceja juguetonamente... Puedo ver como se pone roja al instante y suelta una risa nerviosa.

-Según mi maquillista, si... Hasta me puso labial indeleble- Se muerde el labio y me guiña el ojo.

-Wow! Siendo así, creo que estás más que lista- Respondo siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Y tú? ¿Listo?

-Bueno... Tengo a una hermosa compañera de trabajo, así que... Si, yo creo que si.

Y entonces, de la nada, sus brazos rodean mi cintura y hunde su cabeza en mi cuello, e inmediatamente yo correspondo a su abrazo, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia mi. No sé a qué viene el abrazo, pero ciertamente lo disfruto mucho y lo único que se me pasa por la mente es... -Te quiero- le susurro al oído y la estrujo aún más.

-Yo también- Responde, rompiendo el abrazo.

Y de pronto, como si de un milagro se tratara, corremos hasta nuestros puestos al escuchar al director de escena decir: "al fin esta listo, todos a sus lugares". Tomé mi lugar frente a la fogata y me senté, concentrandome hasta oír la palabra "acción".

En cuanto ella entró en escena, me levanté y seguí el diálogo que tenía memorizado _ **-"Milady. Lo siento, te he decepcionado. Zelena robó tu corazón en mi vigilancia, pero te prometo que te lo devolveré"-**_ Podía ver su mirada vagando entre mis labios y mis ojos, y entonces... BANG! Me tomó por la chaqueta y me jaló hacia ella, prácticamente estrellandome contra su boca. Nos besamos durante algunos segundos, hasta que recordé lo que decía el guión: _**"Robin se separa, la mira con desconcierto y deseo, pero finalmente acorta la distancia intensificando el beso".** _ Y eso hice, éramos Robin y Regina en su propio mundo, besándose... Pero de la nada el beso se por la risa de Lana.

El color rojo que habían agarrado sus mejillas se podría notar a kilómetros de distancia... -Aaaahhhh! Lo siento!- Gritó, dirigiéndose a todos -No pude aguantar.

-¿Tan malo soy besando?- Le pregunté sonriendo, pero con bastante seriedad.

Soltó una carcajada "marca Lana" -No, a decir verdad eres muy bueno- Guiñó el ojo.

-¡Desde el principio, señores!- Nos gritó nuestro director. Ambos asentimos y volvimos a repetir la escena, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez nos quedó excelente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al terminar, Lana salió caminando de ahí casi al instante. No la dejaría ir tan rápido así que le mandé un mensaje:

 **"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué te hice para que salgas huyendo sin despedirte?"**

Esperé alrededor de 40 segundos para recibir mi respuesta:

 **"Pff... No estaba huyendo, sigo aquí, solo estoy quitándome el maquillaje... Puedes venir si quieres. Estoy en mi tráiler ;) "**

Se podía ver el vehículo a lo lejos, así que caminé hasta allá y di tres golpes en la puerta; fue casi un minuto después, cuando salió y me dejó subir, arrastrándose por cerrar la puerta detrás de mi.

-Eres rápido- Dijo alzando la ceja derecha al tiempo que me regalaba una sonrisa.

Suspiré -Bueno... No todos los días recibo ofertas de mujeres hermosas que me inviten a su tráiler.

La vi rodar los ojos y comenzó a acercarse a mi, sin visual; puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y puedo casi jurar que mi corazón se aceleró tanto que bajó a mi estómago. A pesar de todo le sostuve la mirada.

-Lo siento- Dijo en un suspiro casi inaudible.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Respondí desconcertado.

-Por reirme mientras hacíamos la escena.

-¿Estas loca? No tienes que disculparte por eso. No fue tu culpa, a cualquiera le podría pasar.

Pude escuchar una ligera risa -Pero no cuando besas a alguien. Se supone que es un momento serio.

-Da igual. Creeme que no me molestó repetir la escena, eres bastante buena- Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de poder detenerlas.

El silencio nos abandonó unos segundos, que parecieron horas. Pero finalmente ella habla.

-¿Ah si?- Con voz desafiante.

-Si- Respondo al instante. Y al parecer esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, porque pude ver a Lana acortando la distancia hasta llegar a mi boca, comenzamos a besarnos, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y yo la tomé por la cintura, apretándola más hacia mi...

* * *

 **Yeeeeeah! ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué creen que pase? O.o**

 **katykata. ollarvesbello: Jajaja pobre Fred xD Lo adoro pero tenía que hacerlo así jaja... Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **OutlawQueenEndGame: Wow, me alegra que te guste! Espero y continúes leyendo ;)**

 **Alee: Gracias por leer. No tengo fecha para actualizar... Pero trato de hacerlo lo más rápido posible.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, de nuevo!** MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, a los que han dado favorito y follow, y también a los que comentan. AMO leer sus comentarios. Pero ahora me gustaría saber sus edades. Por pura curiosidad.

Oh! Y quiero pedirles un favor: Hay un fic OQ en español llamado "The villains do not have happy endings"... ¿Podrían entrar y dejar un review, pidiéndole a la autora que deje que Regina se quede con Robin? POR FAVOR. Así seremos mayoría. Muahahahaaa!

 **(por cierto... No sé que demonios pasa, pero la pagina no me deja editar mi archivo, así que cuando pueda entrar en la computadora, corregiré todo lo que este mal) Ya, sin más para entretenerlos, espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

A decir verdad no sé qué nos pasó... No sé qué ME pasó. Ella es una mujer casada y yo también. Pero mi cuerpo no reacciona a lo que dice mi cabeza, no puedo parar de besarla, de mantenerla junto a mi. Me es imposible apartarme de ella y negarme a mí mismo esta gratificante sensación, lo único que puedo hacer es continuar ignorando cada pensamiento negativo y disfrutar este beso mientras dure, ya que sé que al separarnos tendré que afrontar la realidad. Sabiendo que mi amistad con Lana seguramente se verá afectada por esto...

 **Lana.**

Desde que grabamos la escena del beso moría por volver a sentir esa sensación. Y no pude dejar pasar esa oportunidad. En cuanto lo escuche decir que "soy bastante buena", sentí un revoloteo en mi estómago, y después de un incómodo silencio, lo único que salió de mi boca fue -¿Ah sí?- Estaba tratando de desafiarlo, pero no sé a qué. Y de pronto el me respondió con un simple "sí", pero yo no pude evitarlo más y sé que por la forma en la que me miraba que él se sentía de la misma manera. Así que decidí ser yo la que diera el siguiente paso. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y comencé a besarlo, al principio se quedó estático, pero enseguida me siguió el paso, apretandome más contra su cuerpo.

Nos besamos hasta que el aire comenzó a hacernos falta, así que nos separamos, pero mantenemos contacto visual, ambos sorprendidos por lo que acabamos de hacer.

-Lana... Yo... Ammm, No s...- Sean comienza a hablar cuando finalmente recupera el aliento, y ya sé lo que va a decir, así que pongo un dedo sobre mis labios como señal para que se calle antes que pueda empezar a echarse la culpa.

-No- Le digo en voz baja -Es mi culpa y de nadie más... Solo pretendamos que esto nunca paso ¿si? No quiero perder est... Esta amistad.

-Emmm... Sabes? Yo... Mm... Me tengo que ir. Te veo luego-Respondió Sean, dándome un rápido beso en la mejilla para después salir.

Mis rodillas tiemblan con fuerza y en cuanto escucho que se cierra la puerta me lanzó a la silla que está frente al tocador, me siento y hundo mi cabeza entre mis manos, analizando lo que acaba de pasar... Estoy siendo una mala persona?... Si! Sean está casado, yo estoy casada y ahora somos cuatro los involucrados. Pero, no todo es culpa mía... ¿O si? No puedo controlar a mi corazón, no puedo controlar el de él, no soy como Regina para poder hacerlo...

* * *

Lana estaba terminando de quitarse el maquillaje, aún temblando por el beso de un momento atrás cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta, abrió y se encontró con Rose y Jennifer. Frunció el ceño -Hola? Qué hacen aquí?

-Hola- Respondieron al unísono, y después fue Rose quien tomó la palabra -Podemos pasar?

-Ah... Si... Claro- Se hizo a un lado y una vez que estaban adentro volvió a preguntar -Qué hacen aquí? Ustedes no tenían escenas hoy.

-Oh, no- Dijo Jennifer -Nosotros no teníamos, pero todos queríamos ver la tuya con Sean.

-Todos? Quiénes son "todos"?

-Rose, Ginny, Josh y yo. Es solo que el otro par se fue en cuanto terminó la escena

-¿Qué? ¿Todos lo vieron?

-Si- Dijeron ambas rubias, sonriendo.

-Bueno- Comenzó Rose - Pero eso no es de lo que queríamos hablar. Nosotras queriamos avisarte que Adam y Eddie están organizando una fiesta para todos nosotros y nos pidieron a nosotras que les avisaramos con tiempo, por si quieren invitar a alguien.

-Para cuándo es?

-hmmm... Aún no tenemos una fecha establecida, pero será dentro de unos... Tres meses.

-Oh, okey. Gracias por avisarme.

-Si, de nada- El par de rubias avanzó a la puerta y luego de despedirse, salieron del trailer, dejando a Lana sola de nuevo.

Tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje de texto a Sean que decía "Lo siento mucho, Sean, de verdad lo siento". Después se cambió de ropa y salió del tráiler, se dirigió a su coche y emprendió su camino a casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lana llegó más temprano que de costumbre al set, se dirigió a su camerino y sorpresivamente se encontró a Ginny a unos cuantos pasos de ahí.

-Hola, Ginnifer- La miró de arriba abajo -O debo decir, Mary Margaret.

Ginny sonrió -Lo sé, tenía que grabar más temprano... Pero hasta donde yo tengo entendido, tus escenas comienzan más tarde ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

Lana se mordió el labio -Tengo que contarte algo- Dijo, mientras jalaba el brazo de Ginny hasta su camerino.

Una vez adentro, continuó -No se lo puedes decir a nadie Ginnifer.

-Está bien...¿Qué pasa?

-Lo besé.

Ginny sonrió y rodó los ojos -A Sean? Lo sé, Lana. Todos lo vimos, no tienes de qué preocuparte, es parte de tu trabajo, solo una escena.

-No, Ginny. Lo besé de verdad. Después de hacer la escena, él fue a mi trailer... Y ahí adentro lo besé. No había cámaras, no había libreto, no había nadie... Solo el y yo hablando, pero perdí el control y lo besé.

La boca de Ginnifer se abrió completamente -Oh por Dios... Lana María Parrilla Azzara... Al fin lo hiciste!- Gritó emocionada mientras la abrazaba.

-Ginnifer, ¿Qué te pasa? Esto es serio. No se como podré verlo a la cara de nuevo.

-Solo contestame algo... ¿Él respondió el beso?- Lana asintió- ¡Ahí está! Los dos querían hacerlo y los dos son igual de culpables, así que no te estreses.

-Ay no, callate, no digas tonterías.

-No son tonterías, Lana. Es la verdad- Ginny la miró un momento y continuó -Es más, el día que conocimos a Sean, Josh me apostó que ustedes dos terminarían gastándose, yo en ese entonces lo creía imposible, así que acepté la apuesta... Y mira, parece que perdí.

Lana se dejó caer sobre el pequeño sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Ginnifer tomó asiento a un lado de ella y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su amiga, para reconfortarla. Permanecieron así por algunos minutos y de pronto Ginny comenzó a escuchar sollozos casi inaudibles.

-Estas llorando?

Entonces Lana levantó la cabeza y se pudieron apreciar los largos caminos que dejaban las lágrimas, acompañadas de delineador negro -Si

-Pero p... Por qué?

-Es que, no puede ser que me este pasando esto. Yo estoy casada Ginny. No puedo hacer estas cosas. No puedo enamorarme de alguien más- Decía entre sollozos.

-Hey... Tranquilizate. No tiene nada de malo enamorarse, es algo natural. A parte de que Sean es muy guapo y caballeroso.

Lana se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga y siguió llorando durante los siguientes treinta minutos. Una vez que terminó de desahogarse comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas para distraerse. Se hizo tarde y llegó la hora de hacer más escenas, así que aún con los ojos rojos, Lana fue a maquillaje y al terminar, fue a ponerse su vestuario. Ya solo esperaba a los demás para comenzar a grabar.

Se encontraba sentada en una banca, cuando a lo lejos vio a Josh y a Sean hablando y sonriendo. No pudo evitar el revoloteo que se armó en su estómago. De pronto ambos se separaron y Sean comenzó a caminar hacia ella, sin darse cuenta, ya que tenía su vista fijada en el piso. Pero de un momento a otro, alzó la mirada, posando sus ojos sobre ella e instantaneamente se iluminaron. Ambos sonrieron, como si no recordaran lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Llegó hasta ella y depositó un (bastante largo) beso en su mejilla. Casi perdía el equilibrio con aquel beso, pero logró mantenerse en pie.

-Hola, hermosa.

-Hola- respondió ella, casi susurrando la palabra.

Estaban a punto de hablar. A punto de saber que tan afectada se vería su amistad por aquel impulso de la noche anterior, cuando Jared, inconvenientemente se acercó a ellos y después de saludarlos, llamó a Lana para comenzar a grabar la escena.

Sean se despidió para dejarlos ir a hacer su trabajo, pero no sin antes quedar de acuerdo con Lana para hablar después.

* * *

 **CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN!** Les gustó? Espero que sí, aunque estuvo super cortito, pero mi mama ayer me dijo: "Aelyn, deja de quejarte porque los demás no actualizan, si tu tampoco lo haces. Mejor ya pública para que te puedas quejar".

Y pues por eso está tan pequeño xD

AngelesOfficial: Si! Al fin! Ya era justo que se besaran.

Katykata. ollarvesbello: Jajaja apretandola hacia el y ya xD. Es que hay que poner suspenso para que se queden picados y digan leyendo.

lana447: Hola. Gracias. Me alegra que lo hayas comenzado a leer! Es mi primer fic sobre actores, así que no esta tan bien estructurado como quisiera, pero quería publicarlo aún así. Espero que continues.

anniieCH: Es que es para dejarlos con la angustia jaja así seguirán leyendo. Oh y gracias.

OutlawQueenEndGame: Yeeey! Que bueno que te guste. Espero que siga así :)

Susanagc: Aqui tienes la continuación.

FresitaAD: Wow me alegra que te guste y que esté en tus favoritos. Espero que te agrade esta actualización.

A todos los Guests/Invitados que también comentaron: Les agradezco mucho que sigan la lectura. Me alegran mucho sus comentarios. Solo les pido de favor que me dejen su nombre con los comentarios, para identificarlos :).


	9. pregunta

**Hola :) perdon por emocionarlos, pero estoy en un dilema.**

 **Ya tengo el capitulo listo, pero no se si publicarlo hoy 18 de Diciembre o esperarme hasta el 24 para que sea algo así como su "Regalo de Navidad"... Ustedes deciden.**


	10. Chapter 9

Hola! Ahora si es actualización xD Es que quería que fuera un regalo, así que FELIZ NAVIDAD y también año nuevo. Pasenla muy bonito y diviertanse mucho.

Cambiando de tema... ¿Vieron todos los Tweets ofencivos y racistas que le mandaron a Lana? Osea... WTF con esa gente?! Me hicieron enojar un monton, porque hasta yo salí ofendida. No sabía que ser mexicana tenía algo de malo *Sarcasmo* (Los mexicanos somos mejores que esa persona... Cualquiera es nejor que ella) :v. Pero en fin, ya intentaré superarlo.

Espero que si les guste el capítulo, porque la verdad yo me emocioné mucho escribiendolo jaja no sé por que. Ya saben que espero sus comentarios... Y sus favs... Y sus follows etc, etc, etc... (Les recuerdo que mi computadora no sirve, estoy desde el celular. Asi que de antemano me disculpo por cualquier horror ortográfico) Oh! Y les pido que me ayuden a encontrar a alguien que me pueda ayudar a traducir mis fics a inglés. POR FAVOR.

* * *

Todos hacían su trabajo, cada quien por su lado. A las ocho de la noche fue que Lana terminó de grabar sus tomas y pasó a su camerino para cambiarse y desmaquillarse. Se puso una camiseta negra, holgada; una sudadera y unos pants del mismo color. Limpió su cara con cuidado y salió a ver las grabaciones de los demás. De pronto llegó Josh y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla -Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-¿Vas de salida?

-No, no quiero llegar a mi casa aún. Prefiero quedarme a ver como graban los demás- Respondió.

-Oh... ¿Volvieron a discutir?

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Lana, fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba.

-De Fred. Ustedes dos pelean bastante últimamente.

Sonrió y asintió lentamente -Lo sé. Pero no, estamos bien, por el momento. Es solo que no me apetece llegar temprano.

-Ya veo... ¿Y con Sean si te has llevado bien, verdad?

Lana volteó a verlo, desprevenida por la pregunta tan repentina -¿Q.. Qué? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando?

-Humm, nada. Es solo curiosidad- Contestó Josh, levantando las manos.

Lana levantó una ceja -¿Hablaste con Ginny, uh?

-¿Qué? No. Hablé con Sean más bien.

-¿Cómo?... ¿De qué?- Preguntó, nerviosa.

Josh se pasó una mano por el cabello y respondió -Bueno, nada fuera de lo común, solo platicabamos y me dijo que te iba a pedir que te quedaras un rato más para hablar contigo. Y eso fue todo lo que pasó.

-Oh, okey- Se despidió rápidamente de él y se dirigió a su camerino.

Tomó asiento en la cómoda silla que se encontraba frente al enorme espejo del tocador y después de agarrar su celular, entró a Twitter, a ver todos aquellos cientos de mensajes, imágenes y videos de fans, que le llegaban durante todo el día.

* * *

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del tiempo que estuvo ahí con la mirada fija en la pantalla, pero definitivamente volvió a la realidad de un salto, cuando escuchó ligeros golpes en la puerta -¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Sean.

-Oh por Dios...!- Dijo en voz baja, sintió como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sus manos empezaron a temblar y sudar al mismo tiempo -Ya voy- Dijo mientras se paraba de la silla y se alisaba la ropa con las manos. Una vez que se encontraba frente a la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con él -Hola- Se hizo a un lado -Pasa.

Sean obedeció al instante y cerró la puerta con seguro. Permanecieron mirándose durante algunos segundos y de pronto Sean caminó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello al mismo tiempo que olía su cabello.

Lana no sabía cómo responder, así que sólo lo abrazó, tratando de no dejarse llevar por los nervios.

De pronto Sean se separó y la miró a los ojos -Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó.

Lana no hizo más que asentir, ambos tomaron asiento en el sillón. Ella comenzó a imaginarse todo lo que Sean podria decirle; que fue una equivocación haberse besado, que se sentía culpable, que ya no podían seguir siendo amigos, etc, etc, etc... Pero jamás le pasó por la cabeza lo que él estaba a punto de decirle.

-Estoy enamorado- Dijo sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Qué?- Al principio se sintió un poco desconcertada, pero después todo comenzó a tener sentido para ella -Oohh... De Tanya. Si, Sean lo sé y te juro que mi intención no era causarte problemas con ella, de verdad que no- Su voz comenzó a cortarse y las lágrimas empezaron a salir -No quise parecer una... Una... Mala persona, pero no sé qué me pasó. Me siento muy mal por todo y si quieres terminar con nuestra amistad yo voy a entend...

Sean la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase -Hey, hey, hey.. Tranquila- Sonrió y le limpió una lágrima con el pulgar -Ni siquiera me dejaste decir lo que quería. Y es que yo no hablaba de Tanya cuando dije que estaba enamorado. Yo sé que esto te va a parecer muy loco, raro o como lo quieras llamar. Pero me enamoré de ti- Los ojos de Lana se abrieron inmensamente - No fue por el beso, si es lo que estás pensando... Desde la primera vez que te vi definitivamente cambiaste algo en mi. Desde ese momento me siento feliz y despierto ansioso por venir al trabajo solo para verte, para hablar contigo o para escucharte reír. No sé qué fue lo que hiciste conmigo. Pero en verdad me enamoré perdidamente de ti.

Lana no sabía qué hacer o decir, aún trataba de procesar todo aquello, pero parecía revolverse más. Él estaba enamorado de ella... Y ella de él, todo sería perfecto si no estuvieran casados. Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo -Yo también...

-¿Tú también qué?

-Me siento igual- Rompió el abrazo y se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos -Cada vez que te veo me pongo nerviosa y siento un inevitable cosquilleo en el estómago. Eso es algo que jamás me había pasado... Ni siquiera con Fred.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Sean tomó la palabra de nuevo -¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haremos con todo esto?

-No lo sé...

Silencio otra vez. No hacían más que mirarse, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que con cualquier movimiento, sus bocas se estrellarían.

De pronto, Sean la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, encontrándose en un beso. Lento al principio, pero comenzaron a aumentar la intensidad. Lana acomodó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para también atraerlo hacia sí.

Permanecieron así durante un tiempo y se separaron cuando el aire empezaba a hacerles falta. Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, como si se hubieran olvidado de todos sus problemas y ellos fueran las únicas personas que existieran en ese momento.

Lana sonrió una vez más al separarse -Bueno...- Suspiró -Creo que ahora sí es hora de irnos a casa.

-Esta bien.

-Te veo mañana- Respondió, dándole un rápido beso en los labios y salió del camerino.

Ella se fue y Sean se quedó unos cuantos minutos más ahí dentro. Pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Como diría Shakira... Lo hecho esta hecho xD jaja y ya se confesaron. ¿Les gustó?. Oh y quiero agradecerles MUCHO por comentar, seguir y dar favorito. Ayer estaba revisando y me di cuenta que este es el 10° fic OutlawQueen más comentado y favorito. Así que muchas GRACIAS.

Por otro lado diganme... ¿Quién de aquí lee mi otro fic "Recuérdame"? Y ¿Cuántos buscaron a Cheryl, como les dije?

AbyEvilRegal4Ever12: Pues... Ya hubo más besos.. XD. Nooooo. Tiene que triunfar el OutlawQueen! O ya de pérdida HookedQueen (Ya me resigné a que va a ser EvilCharming :/.

katykata. ollarvesbello: Noo, no me podría olvidar de esta historia. La quiero demasiado como para olvidarla jaja. Oww.. Tienes un bebé? :3 que bonito. Esta vez no me tardé tanto. Pero no prometo nada para después.

FersitaAD: Si, tenia que bajarlos de su nuve. En el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo les va con las grabaciones, te puedo adelantar que grabaran la escena en donde Henry los ve besándose (No sé si sepas cuál es). Tienes 23... ese es el número OutlawQueen :')

Guest: I know, and I know English, but not enough to translate all of this. Sorry. I'll try to found someone to help me.

EvilRA: Yeeey! Que bueno que te guste! Trato de actualizar seguido pero no puedo, necesito una computadora :(. Ya trataré de apurarme.

jossedith1: Jajaja es que esta difícil eso de escribir tan rápido, no sé cómo hacen los demás. Yo igual creo que es hija de Charming :/ pero no quiero que se quede con el! No la deja ni respirar! Ay juro que trato y trato de continuar con "Recuérdame" pero tengo "bloqueo de escritor" y no puedo continuar, sólo llevo como 4 párrafos :(.

Guest: Yeeey! Espero te guste la continuación.

OutlawQueenEndGame: Jaja me encanta que estes obsecionada xD Lo sé, son como adolescentes. Gracias por leer, espero que te guste esta actualización. Ojalá y ya te sientas mucho mejor

Susanagc: A mi también me gusta la amistad de Lana y Ginny... Espero que si se lleven así o mejor. Gracias, yo aveces siento que escribo fatal, pero ustedes me hacen sentir mejor. Jaja tratare de actualizar pronto.

Guest: Jaja trataré... Trataré.

A parte, les comunico que tengo una página de EvilRegals en Facebook, el link esta en mi perfil (obviamente perfil de FanFiction xD) al igual que mi Twitter, por si quieren dar MG.


End file.
